The Haunted
by cathyhb
Summary: Two girls have been trapped inside a Manor. The house elf that’s been living there wouldn’t let them leave the house. She wanted to make her young master alive again. She thought a couple of girls could make him feel better, that’s what his fathe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/9  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you HAVEN'T read book 5 please stay away. There maybe spoilers  
popping in. I'm not sure yet, actually I might put spoilers without  
really meaning to. Check out my other stories: "Models", "Last  
Chance", "Summer Camp", "It's All About the Money" (they're all Draco-  
Hermione fics), and "Picture Perfect" (That last one is a Sirius-  
Hermione fic).  
  
Romance will come in the future chapters.  
  
Title: The Haunted  
  
Chapter1  
  
The Manor  
  
The fall of Voldemort has finally come. At the end of Harry's 7th year, he was able to stop Voldemort in his own games. The more Voldemort used the "Avada Kedavra Curse" the more powerful Harry's counter curse has become. People have been praising him as "the boy who lived". Surely there would come a time when he would outgrow that reputation and do incredible things on his own. Harry with the help of his friends (namely Hermione and Ron) came up with a solution to use Voldemort's power against him. Ever since he found out that he could tap into Voldemort's power he used it to survive/escape from him. Now he learned to use these powers against him. The Gryffindor trio has come up with a spell that let's Harry use the spirits that suffered under Voldemort. The spirits willingly agreed to help him. With their help, Voldemort finally lost. Although, because of all the things he has done to be immortal all Harry could do was seal him in eternal darkness. Voldemort just can't be killed.  
  
When the news of the faith of the Dark Lord spread, Death Eaters lost their minds. They didn't care anymore about purebloods or mudbloods, what mattered now was the Dark side and the side of the Light. Many witches and wizards have volunteered to sweep out the Wizarding world of Death Eaters. In this war, the Death Eaters didn't have a chance. Harry Potter led the war and everybody worshipped the ground he walked on. People started taking his side. In no time, the Death Eaters have been reduced to the likes of rats hiding in their holes. The ones affected the most were the families left behind. They weren't rounded up, as long as they haven't sided with the Death Eaters but they were ostracized.  
  
There was a person who took it the hardest. His father had a high-ranking position in Voldemort's side. His father however didn't suffer the same faith as his master. He had died fighting leaving his only son to fend for himself. His wife had searched for revenge but she was caught by Harry's followers and thrown into Azkaban.  
  
Life for the young wizard has been hard. He wasn't able to cope with his loss very well. All of his friends have either left him, joined the other side or were caught by 'Harry Potter'. He didn't know whom to trust anymore. He didn't want to trust anyone.  
  
He handed out clothes to all of his house elves. Most of them didn't want to leave him even when they were forced to. The best they could do was to merge themselves with the walls of the Manor. Only one elf served him still. She prepared his food and all his basic necessities.  
  
The young wizard decided to leave the whole world behind him. He moved from his room to the deepest and coldest dungeon in the Manor. The faithful house elves made the dungeon possible for human living conditions. He was left to wallow for his loss and drown himself to loneliness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione! I see something!" A red haired witch shouted to get her company's attention.  
  
Hermione was gazing at the perfect full moon. 'Ginny, wait! Look at that!" She pointed at the moon.  
  
Ginny did as was told, "What about it 'Moine? It's big and Creepy!"  
  
"And romantic." Hermione added with a sigh.  
  
"Hermione if we're not careful we'll end up facing the moon for eternity, six feet under!"  
  
"Only if we're lucky." Hermione took a last glimpse at the wondrous glow from the moon. She knew Death Eaters could do more horrible things than just kill you. She took a deep sigh and faced the red haired girl. "So what did you actually find?"  
  
"I saw a very creepy Manor up north. Actually it looks like a haunted house if you ask me." Ginny reported.  
  
"Haunted house? Come on Gin, we've seen worse than ghosts. I think we could wait for Harry and Ron there."  
  
"It's more than just ghosts Hermione. I feel something really bad is in that house."  
  
Ginny did however succumbed to the older witch's decision; she has after all more experience.  
  
Hermione led the way using only the light emanating from the moon. She passed through the forest as swiftly and as quietly as possible. She has been trained along with Harry and Ron about proper tracking. Death Eaters are still dangerous. Nobody can be too sure. They were closing in on the dark empty Manor when Ginny felt an urge to talk to calm herself.  
  
"Why again are we not using the mirror Harry gave us?"  
  
"Cause there might be Death Eaters around us. We might give away Harry's location. We don't want that now do we?"  
  
Ginny didn't like it when Hermione acted all "know-it-all", but because of all the hardships that they've been through, she learned to deal with it. "No we don't."  
  
"And besides, as I recall, this forest was a popular spot in finding Death Eaters. The more we should watch our actions." Hermione added.  
  
"I know, I know." Ginny was sorry she had to ask.  
  
Hermione marveled at how large the estate was. 'It seems like nobody cared to even put charms on the walls surrounding the entire estate.' The walls seemed to have crumbled down to bits. She closed her eyes to try to picture what the original estate must have looked like. She could picture powerful pillars rising up to heavens. She could picture the ominous gate that filters the incoming visitors. In the middle of the front lawn, she could picture a great statue. 'A snake maybe.' She then focused her attention to the Manor; actually it looked like a castle. All she could see was darkness. 'So that's creepy. It's more like lonely though.' She turned around and almost bumped into her partner. "Ginny!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione. Didn't I tell you it was creepy?" This time Ginny grabbed her hand for support.  
  
"You have a point but it's nothing a little light can't fix." Hermione hoped this to be true.  
  
"You're not actually planning to go inside Hermione?" Ginny didn't like the eeriness coming from the Manor.  
  
"No Ginny. I'm not planning to inside-"  
  
Ginny drew a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm not planning to go inside, alone. I'm planning to stay inside with you until Harry and Ron catches up with us."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in protest. "You can't possibly make me go inside that!"  
  
"Fine! You can stay here and wait for Harry and Ron with the rest of the CREATURES in the forest." Hermione made sure she put enough emphasis on creatures. She then braved to enter the huge doors.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, 'I can do this. I'm a Gryffindor!' She then followed her lead. "Oh so how are we going to enter that Manor? It looks like it doesn't want us to enter it."  
  
"Nonsense! It's a minor setback." Hermione took out her wand and whispered something. The next thing happened so fast that Ginny didn't know what happened next. Hermione shook her wand playfully on the younger witch's face.  
  
"Show off!" Ginny managed to tease.  
  
Hermione entered the Manor cautiously. Her wand was still drawn. She asked Gin to keep a look out as she scanned for anything moving. Her eyes could only do much with such little light. She found the hallway to be big and overwhelming. When she was sure that nobody was there she motioned to Ginny.  
  
As Ginny came in, the door suddenly shut closed. Ginny jumped at this and went to Hermione's side.  
  
"It's alright Gin. It just the wind." Hermione reassured her.  
  
"Check it then." Ginny was using all her will power not to cry.  
  
"Fine." Hermione carefully walked up to the door with Ginny close behind. She then grabbed the doorknob. She took a deep breath before turning it.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
Hermione tried to open the door but it didn't budge. She didn't want to panic the already terrified girl beside her. "Let's check on it later. I'm more curious at who was the last owner of this Manor."  
  
Ginny was doubtful but nodded.  
  
Hermione decided to do some more exploring. They ended up in the great stairway. She couldn't see well even when she cast "Lunos". She found that the furnishings were still intact. She could see paintings on the wall but they were all covered with curtains. She was curious to find out the family who lived here and thought that the portraits were her best chance of knowing. She stopped in front of a rather large portrait. She was about to open it when she felt Ginny grab her hand.  
  
"Hermione, don't! I'm already freaking out." Ginny pleaded.  
  
Hermione nodded and left the portrait. "Maybe we should look for supplies or some sort. I don't know about you but I'm starving." She tried to ease the mood.  
  
Ginny nodded still clinging to her arms.  
  
Hermione searched for the possible hallway that led to a kitchen or the like. She turned to a hallway that has the heads of house elves hanging on the wall. "Kind of remind you of Sirius' place."  
  
Ginny remembered that summer in their 5th year were they were tortured by Sirius's screaming grandmother.  
  
"I just can't understand why it would be an honor to have their heads chopped off and hanged as a trophy. Why can't all the house elves be like Dobby? He's doing great without a master. I mean they have powers that can rival with ours."  
  
"Hermione, please let's change the subject. I'm not in the mood for elves rights right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both girls didn't realize that they weren't alone. There were a lot of eyes following their every movement. Most of them have hatred in their eyes for trespassing into their master's house. There was a pair of eyes that had been watching them curiously though. The moment the girls entered the house, hope filled her being. "Dobby. Surely one of them could help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione didn't think that there would be any supplies left. The Manor did look like it's been deserted for years. She wasn't really looking for supplies. She was looking for another way out. Whenever Ginny wasn't looking, she tried to open a window or a door that leads outside; let's just say today wasn't her lucky day.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think there are any food left in this place. Maybe we should just leave. I mean we could get food outside of this place." Ginny was eager to leave.  
  
'Maybe I should just tell her the truth.' Hermione cleared her throat, "Um Gin dear, we have a slight problem." Hermione could see panic starting to build up on her friend's features.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"You see, we're sort of, how should I say this." Hermione bit her lips to try a positive way of saying it.  
  
"Trapped!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"No, no, no."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I was thinking stuck?"  
  
All the color flooded out of her face. "What do you mean stuck?"  
  
"The doors wouldn't budge."  
  
Ginny felt like the walls were closing in. She had trouble breathing. "That's not possible. Have you tried everything? What about the spell you cast earlier outside?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. Her friend was panicking and her rambling wasn't helping. "Gin, we have to be calm. I was thinking since it was already dark, we could stay here until morning. Then we'll try again." She said as calm as possible.  
  
"Spend the night here! I don't think so!"  
  
"Gin, as far as I can see when Harry and Ron gets here, they can open the door and we can go out."  
  
Ginny wasn't using her head; she just nodded as she thought of ways to leave the manor. "Maybe we should use the furniture on the glass and stuff."  
  
"Gin, I promise, tomorrow we'll try everything. What we both need now is to rest."  
  
"Hermione how can you be so calm? This was a house of a Death Eater. We don't know what's in here!"  
  
"The more that we shouldn't panic. We need our heads here. We can't let our emotions get in the way. Just think that tomorrow, we'll be able to get out of here."  
  
Ginny knew there was no use in arguing with her. She knew the debate had been won long ago. Hermione was right. The last thing that they should be doing was panicking or arguing. She nodded in defeat.  
  
Hermione was glad that Ginny was finally starting to calm down. "Let's go find the bedrooms."  
  
"Hermione, I don't think I can sleep alone tonight."  
  
"That's fine, we'll be like dorm mates like in Hogwarts." She gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione found the great stairway once again and hesitated before going up the stairs, Ginny followed suit. At the top of the stairs she was surrounded by darkness once again. She realized that she was standing in a hallway. She noticed that there were doorknobs sticking from the wall. 'Any room would do. It's just for one night.'  
  
She tried the first knob but it wouldn't budge. She tried using magic but still the door remained firmly in its place. Ginny helped her in opening the doors but they wouldn't budge as well. Finally, there was only one door left. Hermione was quite irritated. She wanted at least a nice bed to sleep in with all the eeriness the house has projected. 'Damn this house if this door wouldn't budge.' She grasped the knob and it turned quite easily. 'Finally, a door that works.'  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a smile of the success.  
  
Ginny however hesitated. "What if we get stuck inside that room? I'm not claustrophobic but I don't think I like getting stuck inside a room."  
  
"You're right. Maybe we should test it first."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"One of us would enter the room and the other will wait outside."  
  
"I'm not staying inside that room alone." Ginny shuddered.  
  
"Fine, after 10 minutes, open the door ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before she entered the room. She closed her eyes to calm herself. She maybe brave but she still can get spooked. She took deep breaths until she calmed down. When she opened her eyes she was amazed to see light coming from a candle. 'What's going on here?' She came closer to the candle and saw the room brighten up. She looked to her side and saw a great window with green curtains fluttering from the wind. She could see the moon through the window. She looked around and saw that the room had a bathroom. The bed was a queen sized four-poster bed, decorated in green sheets. She found a closet and looked inside. There were a couple of robes that seemed to be just the right size for her and Ginny. She looked at her back and saw a desk. On top of which were two plates of food. There was no talking mirror or any portrait in the room but it was still fairly exquisite. It gave of a feeling of security. She had a good feeling about the room although she had doubts with the food. She went to the fluttering curtains to see if the window can be used for their escape. As she neared it, she could feel the wind brushing past her. She was about to look out the window when she heard the door to the bathroom creak open.  
  
Hermione quickly drew her wand. "Who goes there?"  
  
A small house elf appeared. (Sorry I don't know how house elves talk.) "Sorry to be disturbing you mistress."  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Will you be needing Wina's help mistress?"  
  
"Wina?"  
  
"Yes mistress? That's my name. Will you be needing anything?"  
  
"I need you to answer some questions."  
  
"Wina would be honored mistress."  
  
"Please call me Hermione."  
  
"That's disrespectful mistress. The masters would have me hanged for such insolence." She was about to leave the door.  
  
"Wait Wina. Why can't we leave this house? Why are you serving us?"  
  
House elves have great loyalty especially to their family but remember that she was also freed. "My masters have told me that there were visitors coming. I have to welcome them for masters sake." That was said out of loyalty. The owners before did plan on having a meeting with their fellow Death Eaters but their plan was spoiled.  
  
Hermione wondered if this was true. She knew that house elves show a lot of loyalty to their families so she can't really trust her. She just might be under orders. "Why then can't we leave?"  
  
"Master told me to protect visitors till they come back. Wina can't protect visitors if they left." This she said out of her free will. This little house elf had plans.  
  
"Do you know when your masters will come back?"  
  
"Wina knows nothing of masters plans."  
  
"Wina, what if we're not the visitors your masters have told you?"  
  
"Wina then kills trespassers."  
  
Hermione held her tongue for a moment. She can't believe she was in the mercy of a house elf. She wanted to ask who her masters were but then again that would only prove that she's not the visitor.  
  
Ten minutes were up. Ginny opened the door carefully only to find a house elf staring at her. "What the-"  
  
"Oh, Gin. This is Wina. She's a house elf here. She's even prepared us some food." Hermione gave her a wary smile.  
  
Ginny's mouth drop open. She didn't think there would be any creature living in this place.  
  
"If mistress have no more questions, Wina would like to leave now. Wina have other business to take care of." She curtsied to both Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Hermione nodded her head then turned her attention to Ginny. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Does that mean we can leave?" Ginny was hopeful.  
  
"We can but only until her masters come back."  
  
"But what if her masters were Death Eaters captured or worse dead?"  
  
"I guess we have to warn Harry then."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
Hermione searched for the mirror in her robe but she found nothing. She then looked at Ginny's face.  
  
"Don't tell me you lost it."  
  
Hermione remained silent.  
  
"Where?" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe when we were looking for a way to escape."  
  
Ginny sat at the bed to catch her breath.  
  
"Don't worry. We could ask Wina to help us look for it in the morning."  
  
"How can I not worry? If we don't warn Harry and Ron then we'll all be prisoners of this house!"  
  
"You have got to have some faith Gin dear. We'll get out of here one way or the other. Remember we got Harry. People would be looking for him and his friends, that's us. We'll get out of here I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wina was happy at how everything was going as she planned. She knew that they weren't the visitors her former masters were talking about but she knew that they could help her or her young master.  
  
She went in front of the head of her elder hanging on the hallway. "Wina's sorry. I have to help young master. He needs them more than he thinks. This is all Wina could do for him. I have to let mudbloods and her likes here for young master's sake. He's not doing well right now. Wina would do anything for young master. Wina not like Dobby. Wina good house elf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young wizard stared lazily at the moon. It reflects his sad past. He did not love his parents the same way any normal witch or wizard would. He had respect for them. They were his parents. Now somebody else took them from him. He wasn't used at loosing things that belong to him. He can also say this to his friends. Now he was all alone. Sometimes he liked it sometimes he hated it. He liked the fact that he didn't have to trust anyone. He didn't like the pain that comes with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up with the sun shining inside the room. To her amazement, the room has changed. Sure the colors were still green but there was an atmosphere that made her feel welcome, as if she was at home. She went to the window to look out but she could only look and not put out her head. There was a barrier preventing her to do so. She wasn't surprised. She knew how house elves could get serious about their loyalty. She looked back inside and found bathrobes hanging on a dresser. She decided to take a quick bath.  
  
Ginny was still asleep. She was awake all night long. She deserved a good rest. Hermione took the robe and headed toward the bathroom. Inside she found it to be larger than it looked. There was a gigantic tub; you can call it a mini swimming pool. She found the vanity, which contained soaps of different variation. She picked up a strawberry scented soap and dumped it in the tub. She slowly relaxed to the warmth of the water.  
  
After her bath, she went to Ginny's side. "Hey Gin, time to wake up now. We have lots to do. We still have to find the mirror-"  
  
Ginny got irritated by her voice and covered her head with a pillow.  
  
Hermione tugged it away from her face. "Come on Gin. I thought you wanted to leave this place?"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and the scene that she saw amazed her. She looked to her side and saw fresh flowers on top of the desk. "Did I really say that?"  
  
"You were singing a different tune last night."  
  
"You know 'Mione, I could get used to this. This bed is so comfortable and the food Wina prepared last night was almost as good as mum's."  
  
"Hey I thought you were spooked to be trapped inside this room?"  
  
"You were right last night. All this place really needs is light." Ginny finally stood up. "Something smells good."  
  
"Must be Wina."  
  
"No, it's smells something like strawberries."  
  
"That's me then."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Soaps. There's lots on the vanity inside the bathroom."  
  
Ginny got excited and took the robe in the dresser before she headed to the tub. "Hermione! This is a great room! I wouldn't mind getting trapped here for life!"  
  
"I see you must have found the tub." Hermione shouted back.  
  
"What tub? This is a pool!"  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"This would've been perfect if we have boys trapped with us as well."  
  
"Well if we don't find that mirror we'll have Harry and Ron here with us as well."  
  
"Fine! I take Harry, Ron's my brother."  
  
"Hey Gin, I'm not planning to be stuck here forever."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have better things to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Death Eaters for one."  
  
"Ow come on 'Mione. This place is extremely romantic. I can't believe you don't feel it."  
  
"Remember Gin that this house once belonged to a Death Eater. You told me that last night."  
  
"Please don't ruin the feeling."  
  
"I don't have to. When we go down you'll feel the same feeling you did last night anyway."  
  
"Then I wouldn't leave this room."  
  
"It's funny how fast you change your mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ginny finished her long bath, somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked as she drew her wand.  
  
"Wina mistress."  
  
Hermione opened the door to let her in. "What is it?"  
  
"I thought mistress would like some breakfast."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and shook her head vigorously. One thing she had in common with Ron was they both have an appetite.  
  
"That would be great Wina."  
  
"Breakfast is served downstairs mistress." Wina opened the door for the two ladies. "Mistress!" She called after Hermione.  
  
"What is it Wina?"  
  
"Wina has cleared the other rooms. Mistress doesn't have to share a small room no more. Mistress can choose to her own liking."  
  
"We'll think about it Wina." Hermione gave her a smile.  
  
"Wina has put effort in cleaning them rooms as fast as possible for your liking mistress."  
  
"Don't worry Wina, we'll choose our rooms later."  
  
"Yes mistress. Call Wina again if you need anything else."  
  
"Oh, I seem to misplace a small mirror last night. Is there any chance you found it?"  
  
"No mistress. But I will look again if that is your wish."  
  
"Thank you Wina."  
  
Wina nodded in reply. She took out a small packet from her clothes. 'Wina recognizes this mirror. Mistress cannot leave Manor just yet. This is all for young master.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione got to the stairway both girls caught their breath at the sight they saw. All the darkness last night was replaced with light. The hall was bright with flowers at each corner. The floors were polished. There were paintings hanging on the wall but there were no portraits. Hermione still doesn't know who owns the place but with all the surprises it has shown them, she was falling in love with the house.  
  
Ginny on the other hand could not believe that this was the same house that they entered last night. "Hermione, pinch me. I think I'm dreaming."  
  
"If you can see the chandelier hanging there then you're not dreaming, unless we're having similar dreams." Hermione closed her eyes and pictured a guy waiting at the end of the steps waiting for her. She smiled dreamily.  
  
"I see you got romance in there." Ginny noticed her smile. "I wouldn't blame you. I mean this is only a stairway, I can't wait to explore the whole house."  
  
Wina seemed to be everywhere. She was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. "Wina is sorry for last night. Wina wasn't sure when visitors would come. Wina was able to clean house last night. I hope mistress wasn't displeased last night."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Wina. You've done great."  
  
"Wina is pleased. Mistress, food is getting cold. If you would follow me please."  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged pleased glances. "This is too good to be true!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Cathyhb is begging for reviews. Please review! Cathyhb now is  
pleading, kneeling for reviews. Cathyhb also ask for beta reader.  
Cathyhb expects emails for those interested to hbpikapi@yahoo.com.  
Cathyhb happy you finished reading, please review! 


	2. Whisperers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 10/8  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you HAVEN'T read book 5 please stay away. There maybe spoilers  
popping in. I'm not sure yet, actually I might put spoilers without  
really meaning to. Check out my other stories: "Models", "Last  
Chance", "Summer Camp", "It's All About the Money" (they're all Draco-  
Hermione fics), and "Picture Perfect" (That last one is a Sirius-  
Hermione fic).  
  
Romance will come in the future chapters.  
  
Title: The Haunted  
  
Chapter2  
  
Whisperers  
  
Hermione Granger woke up early in the morning feeling a bit surprised. Sure she's getting used with the idea that she's stuck inside a manor but she can't help feeling surprised waking in a different room. She was not much of a procrastinating person. She got off the bed and gingerly fixed it manually, meaning without magic. Afterwards she got her bathrobe and headed to the enormous bathtub.  
  
She relaxed at a shallow end and recalled the events that had happened. They've been trapped for three days now. They still haven't found a way to get out or to warn Harry and Ron. Both girls concluded that they must have dropped the mirror in the forest on their way here. They still haven't got a clue on the owner of the manor but they sure were having fun with the attention.  
  
Every morning Wina would replace the flowers sitting on her desk with fresh ones. Hermione had wondered where she got it since vines and bushes instead of flowers surrounded the manor. The bathtub was filled with hot water and the bottles of soap were also replaced with new ones. It was as if the girls were living in a different world. Everything was perfect except maybe for the company. Come on spending your every minute with the same person everyday is pretty boring especially if you have no other choice.  
  
Both girls were actually glad to have separate rooms. Ginny got so accustomed to the manor that she didn't mind staying at the far end of the east wing while Hermione stayed at the far end of the west wing.  
  
Hermione lifted her palms and saw that they were getting all wrinkly. She decided to have a round at the bathtub before drying herself. When she got back to her room she admired the flowers sitting on her desk. She took her wand and opened the door to head for breakfast but something caught her eyes. 'What the hell happened?' She turned her head as she heard an ear- piercing scream. "Ginny!" She ran through the hall not believing her eyes. The hallway moved. Remember she was staying at the end of the west wing, now she has no clue as to where she was. Before she could make another move she heard yet another scream. This time it was composed of her name.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ginny, where are you?" Hermione screamed back focusing on the direction of her voice.  
  
"Hermione! I'm seriously hanging here and I need your help!" Ginny screamed as she held on for dear life.  
  
Hermione locked on her position and ran towards her. "Ginny what happened?" She was amazed at the sight she saw. Ginny was dangling on the bars of the stairway.  
  
"Can we talk later? I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment?" Ginny was starting to loose her grip.  
  
"Right!" Hermione drew her wand and produced a huge cushion to break Gin's fall. "Ok you can let go now."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?" It didn't really matter since her hands gave way.  
  
Hermione jogged down the stairs to her friend's side. "You ok?"  
  
"Honestly?" Ginny looked up to her, "What do you think?"  
  
"No need to bring it out on me." (Why didn't Hermione just pull Ginny up? It was a grand stairway like that of Titanic. Hermione was on the other side where Ginny was hanging.)  
  
"Sorry bout that." Hermione helped her up. "What happened anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Why don't we find out? Wina!" Ginny screamed yet again.  
  
"Mistress called for Wina?" Wina appeared almost immediately after being called.  
  
Ginny jumped at her sudden appearance.  
  
Hermione almost laughed. "Wina what happened upstairs?"  
  
"Wina don't understand."  
  
"I nearly died!" Ginny screamed at the house elf.  
  
"Wina apologizes to mistress." Just like Dobby she started to punish herself on the wall.  
  
Hermione grabbed her by her back and pulled her away from the wall. "No need to be rash. Just tell us what's going on?"  
  
"Wina really doesn't know mistress."  
  
"The rooms moved around last night." Hermione was being patient.  
  
"That is not possible mistress. Walls here are not enchanted." Wina tried to explain.  
  
Ginny gave a shriek at something on the wall. "Did you see that?" She asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked a little too late. "What is it Ginny?"  
  
Suddenly Ginny felt the creepiness that she felt the first time she saw the Manor. "A head of an house elf." She was able to get out the words.  
  
Wina looked around nervously. "Wina has something else to do mistress. Breakfast is on the table." She rushed away from the two girls.  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged curious glances.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wina headed to the hallway where heads of the house elves were hanged. "Master will not be pleased at your actions." She spoke to the wall in between two heads.  
  
"Master will punish you for letting intruders in and waiting on them. You dishonor master's wishes." A head appeared on the wall and answered back.  
  
"Wina only does what's right for young master."  
  
"We've heard them speak of Harry Potter. Have you forgotten what theta person did to our masters?" Now another angry head formed within the wall.  
  
"But they are the only ones who've come near master's house." Wina argued.  
  
"To kill the young master no doubt."  
  
"You don't understand young master's needs."  
  
"We understand young master need not death."  
  
"Wina remembers how Madame's anger when vase was misplaced. She wouldn't want rooms to be switched."  
  
"They are now dead Wina. The least we can do is to protect young master and house from Harry Potter."  
  
"That's what Wina's doing."  
  
"No. Wina endangered young master when two witch friend of Harry Potter arrived."  
  
Wina pouted and left the hall defeated. 'It would be harder now Wina against all house elves.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione pouted at the disappearance of the house elf. She was uncertain about the manor once again. Ginny was thinking on the same line as she followed the older witch to the dinning area. "Ginny dear my hands are numb. Maybe you should loosen your grip."  
  
Ginny eased her grip, "What's happening Hermione? Where did Wina go? Do you think somebody else is here and trying to kill us?"  
  
"That's a possibility." Hermione thought out loud. "But I really can't think on an empty stomach. Maybe we should eat first."  
  
Ginny nodded and silently followed Hermione.  
  
"Mistress! Wina apologizes for earlier." Wina suddenly joined the two girls. Both girls jumped at her entrance.  
  
"Wina, tell us what's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wina promises to tell you soon."  
  
"Tell me Wina, is your master home?" Hermione pressed the topic further.  
  
Wina didn't answer instead she handed the two witches a white rose each. She remembered how her master calmed his wife with such.  
  
The two girls accepted eagerly the two long-stemmed white roses.  
  
"Where'd you get these?" Ginny was easily pleased. "I don't remember seeing any greenhouse or garden around here." As soon as the rose touched her skin it turned its color into red.  
  
"What kind of roses are these? Why did her rose turned red and mine didn't?" Hermione asked. She preferred red rose than white.  
  
"You want to trade? I like white roses more." Ginny offered her rose.  
  
"Rose changes color to person who touches them." Wina tried to explain. 'Mistress Hermione is the one.'  
  
"Oh." Both girls shrugged. "Where did you get them Wina?" Hermione was curious.  
  
"Madame wanted to keep garden to herself. Master put greenroom in one tower." Wina answered.  
  
"Would it be alright if you show us later?" Ginny could only imagine what it would look like. She was a bit romantic and flowers for her symbolize romance.  
  
"Would mistress know of Harry Potter?" Wina did want the safety of her young master.  
  
Ginny almost nodded before Hermione stopped her. "We know of his name."  
  
"Masters don't like him." Wina shot a dangerous look at the two girls. Don't be confused with the rose trick. She needed the girls for her young master but her priority is to keep him safe. Harry Potter is a big threat for him. She just wanted to make sure the girls wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Ginny finally caught on. They were inside a manor that belonged to Death Eaters. Mentioning Harry Potter's name could prove fatal for them.  
  
Wina smiled and led the girls to the dining room when she noticed the redhead fidgeting in her robes. "Is something the matter mistress?"  
  
"Uh, I forgot my wand at my room."  
  
"Ginny what do you mean?" Hermione was irritated. 'Who would forget to bring his/her wand when she's trapped inside the house of an enemy?'  
  
"I must've left it in my room." Ginny deduced.  
  
"You think?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wina would look for it mistress."  
  
"No thank Wina. I'll help her look for it." Hermione interjected.  
  
"Hermione I don't think I'm prepared to go up again." Ginny blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Fine I'll look for it myself." Hermione turned around to go back to the stairway.  
  
"Wait! You're not leaving me here alone are you?" Ginny called out.  
  
"No. I'm leaving Wina with you." Hermione didn't look back.  
  
"I'm coming with you then." Ginny followed suit.  
  
"Mistresses, food is cold."  
  
"It'll only be a minute Wina." Hermione tried to explain. Wands are their only weapons and she didn't trust leaving it for Wina to find.  
  
"Rooms are moving mistress. Wina doesn't think you'll find mistress' room."  
  
"What are you suggesting then?" Hermione faced the house elf with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Food is cold. Mistresses should eat. Wina make sure to look for mistress' wand."  
  
"I don't thin so Wina." Although Hermione was already feeling faint from hunger she knew that she shouldn't trust Wina. Her loyalty is with her master and not the guests. From the looks of it her master or maybe an heir is still living inside the manor. If Ginny loses her wand it'll be more difficult for the both of them, say her masters comeback or the heir retaliates.  
  
Ginny however didn't look at that possibility. She was hungry and has proof of which. Her stomach was already growling. "Hermione maybe we should eat first before we look for my wand."  
  
Hermione hesitated but then her stomach started growling as well. "Fine. Wina please don't touch Ginny's room till we find her wand."  
  
Wina nodded to her and to the wall. Odd isn't it? Maybe but the walls understood. The house elves shifted from listening to the two girls' conversation to Ginny's room. They are the only ones aware of which room was which. The house elves circled the room until they found the wand. In an instant the wall bulged ad swallowed the wand.  
  
Wina watched the two girls chatting about roses and romance novels they've read. 'Sorry mistress, this is for young master's sake.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole day was spent on searching for Ginny's wand in all the possible places. Hermione even tried a summoning spell but of no luck. Ginny gave up on ever finding her wand. They were inside her room. Ginny was seated by a window looking out at the pale moon, which was hanging directly above the manor. Hermione could see her friend's eyes starting to swell. "Ginny dear, it'll be alright. Sooner or later we're going to find it."  
  
"It's just impossible for a wand to disappear just like that." Ginny began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"That's why we're going to find it." Hermione said reassuringly. She moved to her friend's side and hung an arm around Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Do you think Wina took it?" Ginny asked in between sobs.  
  
"She was with us all the time." Hermione tried to consider.  
  
"Who could've stolen it then?" Some of the words were incoherent but due to Hermione's well-trained ears she understood every word.  
  
"I'm thinking we're not alone in this manor."  
  
"Do you think there are Death Eaters here?" Ginny stopped sobbing for a while.  
  
"I'm not sure. The possibility of other people inside this manor is very high. We haven't even seed the three towers." Hermione remembered the first time she saw the manor form afar. The three towers were the ones that attracted her to it especially the middle tower.  
  
"But when we came here, the place were covered with white sheets." Ginny's mind started to work properly.  
  
"Maybe Wina's hiding someone from us." Hermione couldn't make sense of anything anymore. She was panicking at the thought that there would be a Death Eater in the manor. She would say that he's got home advantage. He could attack any moment. 'We have to find that bloody wand!'  
  
"Hermione what are you thinking?" Ginny looked very troubled.  
  
"I was thinking that we shouldn't sleep in different rooms anymore. I'm the only one who's got a wand. We have to look after each other."  
  
"That makes sense but the thing is I can't protect you."  
  
"Ginny stay here. I'll just get my things."  
  
Ginny nodded. The rooms didn't move when they started searching for her wand anymore. She was pretty confident that it wouldn't move now. Besides she knew that Hermione's things were now placed inside a room beside hers.  
  
As room as Hermione left the room the walls started to move at an incredible pace. She wasn't even able to close Ginny's room. She actually didn't have to since the peed of the room's movement closed it for her. She was now again confused of the positions of the rooms. 'Bloody hell! What happened? It's as if this manor wants to separate me from Gin. Gin!' "WINA!" Hermione yelled in a hoarse voice out of frustration. She knew she'd need Wina's help at this moment. She didn't care that she didn't trust the house elf. What mattered now is the fact that Ginny is alone inside a room vulnerable to any attacks. "WINA!" She yelled again. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She didn't call for Ginny. There was a good chance her attacker didn't know she was with someone. She wanted to protect her friend. Before she could turn around someone shoved a hand to her worth. She felt a hand taking hold of her wand. Her eyes weren't helping. It was too dark to see her attacker. 'Oh no! Ginny!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny didn't feel the change of room positioning. It felt like everything was normal. She didn't panicked or anything, anyway before she heard Hermione's screams, which seemed far away. 'What's going on? Why is she looking for Wina?' Ginny calmed herself and waited for five minutes for her friend before she braved herself to leave the room. 'What's taking her?'  
  
She walked out of her room and was surprised to see that the lights were shut off. 'This place gets creepier by the minute.'  
  
The silence was deafening. She took deep breaths to calm herself. She walked a few steps until she reached the room where Hermione's things were supposed to be. She didn't even notice that the stairway was far now. She reached for the doorknob and turned it ever so slowly. The door opened easily and creaked a bit. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Most of the rooms looked alike. When she didn't see Hermione she stepped inside and felt something wet against her skin. The next second she was lying on her back, her eyes closed. She was lying motionless on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Ginny opened her eyes and had trouble adjusting to the sun's rays coming from the window. 'Where am I? Am I dead?' She tried to move her head sideways but found it impossible. She tried to raise her arms, legs, fingers but nothing seemed to move. Her heart was already beating at in incredible pace at the loss of her mobility. Her heart doubled its pace when a tall dark manly figure blocked her view. She wanted to scream for help but no sound came out since her lips were sealed shut. The only thing she was capable of moving was her eyelids. Her only defense was to shut her eyes.  
  
"Ginny! You're up!"  
  
Ginny could hear a vaguely familiar cheery voice. She opened her eyes to three people looking down at her.  
  
"Good morning Ginny!" Hermione was standing between two wizards smiling at her.  
  
"Ginny you're awake! Thank God!" Ron was also smiling down at her.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Harry looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
Ginny was able to move her eyebrow and raised it. 'Am I dreaming?'  
  
Hermione understood. "These blokes finally found this house the other day. This place is so big that we didn't bump into each other. These two blokes heard noises most probably from us and thought we were Death Eaters. They set up traps for us. Unfortunately you got caught on one of Harry's favorite 'the body binding bubble.' From the looks of things you'll stay that way for the whole day." Hermione paused to think of anything she forgot to say. "Although I am a bit shocked that Wina haven't seen these blokes yet."  
  
"Hey we're sorry. We're on a dangerous mission. You can't blame us for being careful.' Ron explained.  
  
Ginny I'm really sorry. After hunting Death Eaters it sort of became a reflex for me." Harry couldn't look at her directly.  
  
"Looks like our wish came true eh?" Hermione remembered the first time she saw the manor in its' most beautiful state. They wished for boys and Harry and Ron were here now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Hermione could turn around someone shoved a hand to her worth. She felt a hand taking hold of her wand. Her eyes weren't helping. It was too dark to see her attacker. 'Oh no! Ginny!'  
  
She stepped hard on her assailant's feet and felt his grip loosen. She jammed her elbow to his ribs to break free from his hold. She started to run but was caught easily by another. "Let me go!" She tried to fidget her way out.  
  
The man holding her now froze. Her voice was very familiar. "Hermione?"  
  
This time she froze as well. She too remembered the voice that called her name. "Harry?"  
  
Harry turned her to face him. "Hermione! You're alright!" He hugged her tight.  
  
Ron heard the exchange of names and ran to them. "Hermione!"  
  
Harry gave her back her wand. She missed it even for just a few minutes. She strained her eyes to look at Ron. "Ron!"  
  
Ron collected her in his arms, "I'm sorry about earlier but I might say you've become quite aggressive."  
  
Hermione let his last remark pass, "Likewise." She hugged him back. She was so happy to see her friends.  
  
Ron broke away from her, "Where's Ginny?"  
  
Before Hermione could reply they heard a loud thud from the opposite side. The three friends cautiously walked to the noise when they recognized the body that was lying on the floor. "Ginny!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since the incident Harry has been blaming himself for what happened. So when Hermione decided to form groups whenever they roam the manor he chose to be with Ginny.  
  
Hermione thought it was cute to see the "Great Harry Potter" falling to his knees to serve Ginny. "Ok Ginny honey, I know you're enjoying the attention but I think we should get down to business. Harry, you said you sneaked inside the manor?"  
  
Harry nodded. "The front and backdoors wouldn't budge. We found a secret passage that led to the kitchen."  
  
"If the manor won't let you in, how come you insisted on breaking in?" Hermione didn't see the logic.  
  
"Ron said that he had a feeling his little sister was inside here. I thought we'd check it out."  
  
Ginny glared at the "little" sister remark although none noticed.  
  
"Anyway, why didn't you warn us about this place?" It was Harry's turn to ask questions. Apparently they found out the secret within the walls meaning they couldn't escape the manor unless Wina or her master would do so, which were both very unlikely to happen.  
  
"We tried but the manor itself wouldn't allow us to leave." Hermione explained.  
  
"What about the mirror then?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I dropped it somewhere in this manor or the forest. I haven't found it since." Hermione sighed. "Enough of this, we should be talking about ways to escape this manor."  
  
"Can we relax for a while? Our vacations are long overdue." Ron was sprawled on the couch.  
  
"Ron believe me, Ginny and I have spent three days already in here and I'm getting sick of it." Hermione paused for a while, "Don't you even care that we could be stuck here forever?"  
  
"It was just a suggestion." Ron whispered.  
  
"That secret passage you went in Harry, is it-" Hermione wasn't able to finish.  
  
"As soon as we entered it locked shut. I've tried all the unlocking spells I know or heard of but none worked."  
  
"Hey, have you tried brute strength?" Ron offered.  
  
"We tried to throw some chairs on the glass windows bit it just bounced back." Hermione answered.  
  
"That's it for me." Ron found a relaxing position on the couch. "Three days. How did you survive? I'm awfully hungry. I don't think I can last three days without food." Ron started to whine.  
  
"Wina took care of us." Hermione said absentmindedly. She was still thinking of ways to get out. "Harry what about port keys?"  
  
"Wina? Who's Wina?" Ron focused on his growling stomach.  
  
"Can't Ron dropped it when we came across a giant spider." Harry had a look of intrigue on his face.  
  
"Giant spiders? Really now, I thought that was so second year." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh.  
  
"Hey it was real. They were enormous. They were taller than that of second year." Ron defended himself.  
  
"Harry?" She didn't quite believe him.  
  
"They were larger than normal but not as big as before." Harry replied coolly.  
  
"Whatever mate! Let's see you face Voldemort again in a dark forest." Ron challenged.  
  
"Wait, didn't I accomplished that during first year and with Malfoy if I might add." Harry teased.  
  
Ron surrendered. "So Hermione, who's this Wina?"  
  
"Wina's the caretaker - house elf here. She said her masters have been expecting guests to arrive. She assumed they were us."  
  
"If that is so then why won't she let you go?" Harry became serious.  
  
"She said her masters orders were to keep the guests safe until they return."  
  
"So who's the owner of this manor?" Ron asked.  
  
"No idea. All the portraits have been taken. Wina hasn't let on who her masters were. If I asked she'd get suspicious. You see she's got orders to kill any intruders." Hermione anticipated her friends' questions. "If we kill her then we may get stuck in here forever. By the way what names should I call you two?"  
  
"What's wrong with our names?" Ron whined.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken we're inside a Death Eaters house. Your names are rather conspicuous don't you think?" Hermione got a nod from Harry.  
  
"As if yours and Ginny's names aren't conspicuous." Ron teased.  
  
Hermione ignored him, "Why not use Vincent's and Blaise' names? We all know this isn't their house since we've already raided theirs."  
  
"Isn't there any other choice?" Ron pleaded.  
  
"I choose Blaise. Assuming that Wina doesn't know our names yet and that she doesn't know Blaise' and Vincent's faces as well." Harry surmised.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Ron objected when he realized that he had no choice but to use Vincent's name. "Can't I use any other name? I don't want the big idiotic buffoon's name."  
  
"Vincent stop whining. Would you rather be hunted down by a house elf?" Hermione teased.  
  
"What about you two? You've been using your real names around here and you're still alive." Ron argued.  
  
"We're not as popular as you two." Hermione teased further.  
  
All in all they had a good plan but it was a bit too late. The other house elves have been listening to their conversation. They know now that these two wizards are imposters. A threat to their young master. It's a good thing though that none of the witches and wizards used last names. As if it would do any good anyway. Meaning the house elves only knows that there's a Harry in the manor. If they knew it was Harry Potter they would have retaliated for their masters' fates.  
  
The three best friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chatting nonsense. Ginny couldn't join the fun. She was getting tired of being in a position looking at her friends. Her eyes then drifted to a particular spot on the wall. She thought the walls were abnormally bulky. She blinked her eyes frantically when she saw faint signs of eyes disappearing from the wall. She then put all her attention to her friends who were still happily chatting. 'I must be delirious. Being coped up here and body bind can do things to your head.' Ginny deduced. 'If that is so then why did I saw something similar yesterday?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Whisperers', these are what house elves are called when they merge into walls; sole purpose was to protect the manor. Having unusual guests most likely required of their master's attention or in this case their young master. The Whisperers glided from wall to wall down to the deepest dungeon. They stopped before a shadow of a figure. "Master." They called his attention. They were speaking as one.  
  
The figure turned with loneliness rather distinct in his face. "What are you still doing here? I've already set you all free?"  
  
"Masters home's infested by intruders." The Whisperers reported ignoring the young master's remark.  
  
"I've sensed that. Now if there's nothing more I wish to be alone." He ordered.  
  
"Wina sire waits on them." The whisperers insisted.  
  
"She as well as all of you was already set free. I don't care about her actions anymore."  
  
"Master, the intruders names are similar of the Potter boy."  
  
The young wizard focused his gaze intently at the Whisperers. "What's these people's names then?"  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry sire."  
  
'The Golden Trio and the Weasley girl, how interesting.' He thought for a second before asking. "Are these GUESTS staying for a while?"  
  
"Wina has plans for them master. She keeps them in sire."  
  
The young wizard closed his eyes as thoughts and memories came barging back to his mind. "Tell me, where does your loyalty lies?"  
  
"With young master sire."  
  
The young wizard smiled inwardly. "Very well. You will be my eyes and ears within the manor. Everything that passes between these guests I must know."  
  
"Sire, we have the wand of the redhead girl." The walls then spit out Ginny's wand.  
  
"Excellent. I want you to make sure that our guests are comfortable and stays on separate rooms."  
  
"As you wish master. Are we then to keep them inside?"  
  
"That is my wish. Remember do not frighten them. I need to let their guard down."  
  
"Shall we inform Wina sire?"  
  
"I do not trust her."  
  
The Whisperers dissolved into the walls surprised that their young master was in a good mood.  
  
"I have my plans. I have plans alright." A familiar smirk was formed on the wizard's face. 'Harry Potter, you've been lucky all these time. I have suffered because of your luck. The time has come for my revenge. Starting with your friends I will make you suffer as I did. My family's name will rise again. I will make sure the Malfoy family name will not be forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta dorksrhot_so_is_hot. 


End file.
